Remember Me
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Slash. Aragorn thinks about the differences between men and elves. I suck at summaries, lol. A short, melancholy piece. R&R please!


Hi guys!

This is actually my very first completed English LOTR-Fanfic that I have not translated but written in English from the beginning. I guess the reason is because German, my native tongue, sometimes is not very... well how should I put this? Sometimes I can't express the things I want to say in my own language. German does not have as many words as English and doesn't offer so many varieties of sentense structure. Also English is more poetic than German, so I wrote this Ficlet.

Rating: PG 13 I'd say

Genre: Well, Drama mostly...

Content: A mortal person has thoughts about an Elf... acutally this is a Legolas/Aragorn piece, set while the fellowship is in Lothlorien. At least that's what I had in mind when writing this ficlet, but as I did not clearly express who I am talking about you might also think of somebody else ;)

Thanks a lot to Timberwere for the quick beta!

This Ficlet is dedicated to Borrible who is responsible for me liking and now also writing Aragorn/Legolas-slash "hehe"

****

****

**_Remember Me_**

I watch the moonlight dancing upon your bare chest, slowly raising and falling in a steady rhythm of peaceful sleep. The soft rustling of the leaves above us are the only sounds filling the night that has spread its dark wings around us with its warm embrace, sheltering us for some precious moments from the day that will not refrain from coming.

It is not often that I can watch you sleep for your kin rests less than mortals do, yet I was awoken in the middle of the night finding myself resting my head on your shoulder while your open eyes are covered by a soft veil of sleep. How often have you guarded me while I was far away, caught in blissful dreams that kept me close to you even when we could not touch?

And how often did I have this dream, again and again? I saw you falling. My heart aches at the mere memory of what I have seen in my sleep, but I know it was only a dream, an embodiment of my fears of losing you, the same fear that has struck me ever and anon since I found you. A sigh escapes my lips and I shake the thought off. Dreams are delusive sometimes, and only rarely are they a warning of what is to come. I know my dreams are not, for every time it is something different that rips you out of my arms to have death take you. It is just the frightful feeling that I cannot ban from my mind erupting from my deepest hidden conscience to the surface while sleeping.

I wander what it is that you are dreaming. Do Elves dream the same way mortals do? Would I even begin to grasp what it is like to see with your eyes, hear with your ears or taste with your tongue? I fear I would not, for the gap between your kind and mine is far too vast for any mortal being to cross it.

And yet I do so every time you pull me in your arms, wrap your warmth around me and make me fall into the deep abyss that seperates us until I feel like I'd never touch the ground again, forever captured in the comforting weightlessness that is lying in your arms.

Still I ask myself, what it is like to stand on the other edge, watching over the space that we try to cross each night. How does an immortal mind understand the existance of men when life is eternal, when memories of days of old still linger on to persist until the end of time? How does an immortal experience grief and joy when nothing is just a short moment in time but the endless flowing of water from its spring towards the endlessness of the wide blue sea? How can you enjoy a moment as short as this in an neverending world where the being of men is but a blink of your wise yet ageless eyes?

Like soft feathers, my fingers travel over your smooth skin, ever so tenderly, lingering at the nape of your neck for a moment until I softly place them on your cheek, like a blind man trying to see a face with his fingertips. And here I am but blind, for my eyes are too weak to see the full beauty of your being. Although your sight fills my heart with joy and an overwhelming warmth every time I spot it, I cannot grasp all of you. My mind is not able to understand what it is like to live forever, to have seen all you have seen, to have witnessed both blissful and grievous moments that lasted as long as the whole existance of a mortal.

When I'm dead and gone, my body withered and devoured by the earth, you will still be here, still beautiful and young, while in your heart you already are so much older than me. Will you still remember me when I am long swept away by the never changing tides of time, or will the memory of me be but a short flash of a life you used to be part of? When none of my kind are left to remember me and the world has changed ever and again, what will be left of me in your heart?

For your sake I hope the memory will fade until all that is left of it is a tiny spark inside your heart that you can recall from time to time, not sorrowful for me not being there anymore but like a treasure that you keep well hidden in your innermost. I do not want you to foget me fully, for I will ever be alive and youthful if you allow me that tiny spot inside your heart to linger on forever.

Do you even know time the way I do, or is it but a meaningless word that men made up to give a power they cannot understand an appearance? I wish I did not know what time was, for I desire to forget it completely so I can stop the earth from turning, the sun from ascending just to dwell in the peaceful embrace of your arms forever. Yet I cannot when time is flowing swiftly like a river running to the arms of the sea, full of secrets and inscrutable depths that I dream to dive in to unite with the imperishable waters. Time has has shaped me from a young spring to a stream, but my river bed will dry up and the flowing waters will fade to dust before ever reaching the everlasting sea, for it has built a mighty dam that will not ever break.

All that we are granted are rare moments like this, a mere whirl of water against smooth stones, washed away by the current of time.

Dawn approaches in the east and stirs the flow of water before it drags me further along, away from you.

I close my eyes and rest my head on your shoulder, once more listening to the constant sound of your heart while I try to forget time for a little precious moment which I lock inside my existence. I hope you will remember it as I do.

- END -

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
